The Debt
by just4fun0890
Summary: Simon has gotten himself and his sister, River, into debt with the owner of Cobb Casino. They make a deal. Jayne Cobb will clear all their debts in return for River.A bit OOC. Rated M for a reason. Adults only please.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I own none of the characters that are in the TV series "Firefly" or the movie "Serenity." I wish I did. If so I wouldn't have killed Wash. GRRR. Anywho, Joss rocks. This is the only disclaimer that I will put up for this story. I think dedicated an entire chapter to is good enough. The disclaimer applies to the whole story.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I realized I asked for reviews and forgot to post the first part of the story. SORRY. Okay here it is. I am open to suggestions.  


* * *

"I'm calling it. James Whitworth. Pronounced dead at 7:14pm." Simon couldn't believe what happened. One of the director, scratch that, the head of directors had just died on his table. He had misdiagnosed him. _It's okay, Simon. The board will understand. It had been an Earth That Was virus that had killed him. A virus, that was supposed to be extinct. They will understand. They have to._

"Dr. Tam please have a seat." The new head of directors had call an emergency meeting the following morning to discuss his career. "Dr. Tam, we are aware of what happened last night. We are also aware the one of the older nurses had said that she had seen the illness before and told you to investigate it. It would have taken you 10 minutes to searched it but instead, you went ahead with your surgery causing the patient's heart to give out. You are at fault Dr. Tam. There is no way around that. We have already had the vote and it is unanimous, Dr. Tam you are hereby removed from you position as head of surgeons. You new position would be surgeon however we believe that we cannot, in good conscious, have a doctor who wants to show off his skills with a knife than correctly treat his patients at this hospital therefore you are also removed from that position. Please retrieve the stuff from your office and be off the premises in the next hour. Good Luck.

The next few months were a blur. Simon couldn't get a job anyway as a doctor on any planet. It had even reached the outer planets and no one wanted him there. One day he walked by Cobb Casino. Deciding to try it he went in and 2 hours later walked out with 3 thousand credits. It wasn't much but he thought that if he went everyday for 3 times as long he'd walk out with close to 10 thousand credits. That'd be a few million credits a year. He went back everyday. Unfortunately he didn't win big. He lost huge. That first month he lost his trust fund. The second month he lost the first mortgage on the house. Third month he lost the second mortgage and most of his sister's trust fund.

His sister, who had been away at school, came home to find her beloved brother past out on the only piece of furniture in the living room with whiskey and brandy bottles scattered everywhere. "Oh Simon what have you done?"

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I forgot that the first couple posts were shorter. I decided to go ahead and post Chapter1. After this the posts will be a bit longer.

* * *

After River got Simon sober enough to tell her what happened, she went through three different emotions. The first: anger. How could Simon be so stupid? He had lost everything. He had forged her name to get to her trust fund. The second: sadness. All of the things that their parents had left them were gone. No more sitting in her dad's chair and smelling the cigars he smoked. The last was fear. "Simon what are we going to do?"

A black SUV pulled up to the house. A man with a long trench coat, suspenders and brown hair jumped out with a dark skinned woman with long black hair. The man spoke into the blue tooth, "We're here boss. Looks like he's here with someone. A Girl. "Good. Take them both."

"Let's go," the man said as he walked to the door. "How do you want to do this Zoë? I say kick it."

"Fine Mal, but if you get shot, I'm telling Inara it was your fault." Mal just winked and planted his foot into the door casing it to swing off it's hinges. They walked into the living room and saw the girl hiding behind Simon Tam.

"Who are you and want do you want?"

"Cobb wants to see you and your little friend here." After Mall said this he saw Simon send a worried look at the girl.

"No. Leave here out of this." "Sorry what the boss wants he gets. Let's go." Mal and Zoë pushed the two out the house and into the SUV.

"Drive." The car shifted and pulled into the street. After 45 minutes of driving in silence, they stopped at Cobb's Casino. They went around back and after a series of turns ended up at an elevator. Taking it up to the top, it opened into a sitting room with 1 pair of double doors opposite the elevator. Mal instructed them to sit. "So what are you doing with this low-life pretty girl?"

"My name's River and this "low-life" is my brother, you idiot." Obviously they weren't going to talk. After waiting 10 minutes, Mal's phone went off instructing him to send Simon in. "Cobb wants to see Simon. Now."

* * *

The Chapters will be getting longer now. Don't worry. I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 2

The Debt 2

I promised an update for 3 reviews. Here it is.

* * *

Jayne Cobb looked at the girl using the camera that was installed in the sitting room. "She's a pretty little thing" he mused. Hearing that she was the scum sucker's sister got him intrigued though. While he wasn't a relationship man he loved a good fuck and see River got all kinds of ideas going. She looked young, over eighteen but no more than twenty-one. Hmmm, a schoolgirl outfit was all she'd need. That one will have to take more thought but first he needed to get her. He sent a call for Mal to send in Simon. Closing up the monitor he walked over to the door. As it opened and Simon stepped in, Jayne gave him a right hook to the face flooring Simon.

"Simon!" Jayne looked and was River trying to rush to help her brother but mal was holding her back. He bent down to Simon. "Dr. Tam, I think we need to talk about the money you owe me." He then closed the door. Simon finally caught his breath and stood up. By now Jayne was sitting the chair behind his desk. "Dr. Tam, do you know how much you owe me? A little over four million credits and that's if I don't include the interest. When can I expect it?" He saw Simon start to panic.

"Uh. I uh… About that Mr. Cobb, sir, I don't exactly have that kind of money."

"No shit Dr. Tam. I know you've sold almost all your property. I know that your trust fund is gone and more than likely so is your sister's. I also know that you have two new mortgages on the house your parents left you and that you are over two million credits more in debt at other casinos around the planet. Tell me something I don't know like how the fuck I'm going to get paid."

Thinking of something Simon perked up, "I could work it off. I'm a doctor, a trained surgeon. I can treat anyone you want me to." Simon kept rambling about this. Jayne thought about this for a moment.

"Let's say I let you become my doctor. How much does a good doctor make a year one hundred thousand credits? Because I'm generous, I'd pay you one hundred and fifty thousand credits. Do the math and I'd be waiting over thirty years for my money. Sorry doc, I'm gonna need something else."

"Like what?"

"Let's talk about your sister." Simon was confused at this change of subject.

"You mean River? What does she have anything to do with this?" Jayne lifted an eyebrow at the questions and ignored them asking a few of his own. "How old is she?" "Nineteen. She'll be turning twenty in a couple weeks."

"Is she out of school?" "Yes. She graduated a year ago."

"Good for her. I'll make you a deal Dr. Tam. I'll only offer it once. If you decline, that's it and I'll need my money in a week's time. I'll pay off all your debts. Your mortgages, bills, and casinos and employ you as the resident doctor for my casino and I only want one thing. Your sister."

Simon couldn't believe this offer. At first Simon thought it was a joke but one look at Mr. Cobb and he knew it wasn't. Everything about the deal sounded great until he said was he wanted. He didn't want to decline it right away though. He honestly didn't see another way out of this mess. But River was his baby sister. He was supposed to take care of her. "What do you want from her? She won't be whored around will she?"

Jayne smirked at this question. "Oh no Dr. Tam," pretending to be insulted and saw Simon relax, " She far too fuckable for that. No, she'll be all mine. Cater to my every whim. Hell, that mouth was made to suck- well I guess you get the picture." Jayne looked at the clock: 11:58. "By the way, this offer expires at midnight."

Simon looked at the clock. Could he do this to his sister? Cobb would probably get tired of her after a couple days. She can be pretty annoying and stubborn when she puts her mind to it. She could do itt. 11:59. She was tough. She'd do this for both of them. A fresh start after this nightmare.

"Okay, It's a deal." 12:00

* * *

Please review. More reviews equal faster updates. Let me know how this chapter i. I kept thinking about it and felt it was missing something. I might be over thinking it though. They updates will still be getting longer. For most updates, I'm going to combine 2 chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Debt 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was uninspired for a while. I also don't write every day. Good news, I've been watching firefly and serenity religiously lately and have started writing. I only write right before I go to bed and I fall asleep soon after. So this is about 10 days worth of writing. I apologize if it seems that way. Oh and Ch. 4 is basically done. I'll post it about a week and a half.

Jayne was slightly surprised that Simon agreed to it but his face didn't show it. "Good" He called Mal and told him to come in. He heard the door open. "Mal I want you to take Dr. Tam to the medical center and get him set up. He is the new doctor for the facility. Also, fire Dr. Chi, he was getting too comfortable." Mal looked surprised by but nodded his head and told Simon to follow him. As they left for the elevator, sent a guilty look to River.

Jayne told Zoë to bring River into his office and to go home. River was then left alone with Jayne. "Please sit." River walked over to one of the chairs and Jayne couldn't help but notice how graceful she was. " Where's Simon?"

"Your brother and I have made a deal. I'll wipe out all your debts and employ your brother as my doctor and all I get in return is you." River's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean 'for me'?" "For the next 3 months you have to do what I saw, when I say it. If you don't, I'll add another week onto it."

"WHAT!? Simon would never make that kind of deal." She suddenly remembered the look he sent her. "How could he? I'm his sister. He's supposed to take care of me." She was crying now.

"He did agree to it. But if you don't want to, I can always call Mal, the man with your brother right now, and tell him the deals off. But then I'd need the 4 million credits in 7 days and I'm not sure how well that's going to happen when you brother has a broken leg. Now, should I call Mal? "

River couldn't believe what he had said. Either be this man's slave or Simon would get hurt and they would still be in debt. Unable to meet his eyes, she nodded her head, agreeing to the deal.

"Good. Seeing as it's only 12:05, I say this should be day one. I even gave you 5 free minutes." Jayne smirked at himself. "We'll go to your house and get your things and then go to my house." He walked over to the chair she was sitting in and offered his hand to help her out of the chair. River ignored the hand and got out by herself and starting walking away from him. Jayne not liking this, grabbed her arm, spun her around to face him, and back her up until she was pinned between the wall and him.

"God this man is quick," she thought while trying to catch her breath. From this position she could full tell this difference in their size. Her head only came to the bottom of his chest. She had always loved dancing ballet so she kept in shape only being about 100lbs. Mr. Cobb on the other hand was so bulky she had a felling he could pick her up with one arm. She looked up at his face and saw anger. He leaned over and said, "Don't ever do that. I offer my hand, you take it. Got it?" "Yes, Mr. Cobb." "You can call me Jayne." Jayne took her chin and lifted it up. River didn't know what to do when he kissed her so she did nothing. Just stood there. Jayne noticed this and told her to kiss him back. "I uh… I don't know how. I've never really, exactly kissed a guy before." River shifted her feet nervously.

Jayne looked shocked for a split second. "Okay. Just do what I do and you'll catch on soon enough." Jayne kissed her again and this time River did as he told her. Jayne would bite her lip, and then she would bite his. He would turn is head, she would turn hers. When Jayne pulled back he smiled watching her try to control her breathing "Good. Not too bad for your first time, huh?" He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out the door. "Come on. We need to hurry up and go."

After stopping at her house and getting her things they kept driving. River wasn't sure where they were going but while they were in the car, she tried to stay as far away from Mr. Co…Jayne that could without making it obvious. They pulled up to gates that opened after the driver talked to the security guard. What River saw next took her breath away. A two-story mansion with lots of lights was getting bigger as they drove to it. When they finally stop at the front door, Jayne got out and once again offered his hand. This time River took it, and he escorted her inside.

When they got inside, Jayne checked the time. It was past one o'clock. Deciding on a quick tour, he showed River the general layout of the house including the upstairs. Upstairs was the master bedroom with en suite, the office, and a personal library. Jayne opened the door to the master bedroom and River looked around in wonder. There were two sets of double doors leading out to a terrace. The bed was at least twice the size of a king. She stopped looking after she saw the bed and became a little nervous at the thought of sleeping in the bed with him. Most girls went crazy once they graduated and left home. They started dating and having sex. River didn't do this. Instead she spent time learning new things. She had told Simon she was in school but that was a lie. She had gone to a bar once with a friend and didn't like it immediately. River didn't understand how meeting people when they are drunk was a good idea.

Jayne cleared his throat, interrupting River train of thought. She realized she had been starring at the bed. "Your clothes are already in your closet. Go ahead a change and we can go to bed. He watched her nod and walk to the door he pointed to. When she came out, she quickly ran to the bed and got under the covers. Due to living on a planet that was on the hotter side, her pajamas were always a pair of shorts and a tank top. She didn't even own a pair of sweat pants or a sweatshirt. Something she really wishes she did.

Unfortunately for River, Jayne had seen her scurry across the room. Climbing into the bed, he noticed River, on the very opposite edge of the bed, pretending to be asleep. After a minute of hesitation, he moved to the middle of the bed and pulled River backwards into the middle with him. Leaning over her, he used his hand to pull her chin up allowing him access to her mouth. Remembering his instructions from earlier, she mimicked what Jayne did.

What she didn't expect to happen was feeling his rough hand under her shirt and rubbing her stomach. After a couple minutes of this, she was moisture gather between her thighs. Then the hand started moving lower. It went under the hem of her shorts and underwear and starting rubbing between her thighs. "Wait. We shouldn't… I can't" Jayne moved his fingers, concentrating on her clit. When he moved one finger into her, she gasped into his mouth. He felt her body clenching onto his finger and after one more brush across her button, he watch her as waves of pleasure over took her. "That was…wow. That's never happened to me. Okay. I think it's time to sleep now." As she made this last observation, she was almost already asleep.

Jayne watched her fall asleep before moving to the bathroom to take care of himself. As he jerked himself, he couldn't help but think about River coming, how she looked and held onto him. Just thinking about it made him finish in record time for him. He washed his hands and went back to bed looking forward to the next

_____

Warm. That was the first thought River had that morning. That it was warm. Deciding that she wanted to stay that way, she snuggled further into the pillow and blankets only to find that the pillow wasn't soft and feathery. It was hard and hairy. River's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to see and man lying down next to her, still sleeping. Suddenly, everything came back to her. Her trip home, Simon's gambling, Jayne's proposition, and last night in bed. Her faced turned deep red thinking about last night and what Jayne had done. No one had every done that to her. She had never wanted anybody to do it to her. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. He seemed rough around the edges. Never someone her father would have picked out. Then again all he had cared about was the power he had whether it was political or in his business so maybe he would have chosen Jayne.

As River pondered over this, she started looking him over. Seeing a small scar here or a bullet wound there she realized there was something else she felt when she had woken up. Safe. Safe from Kyle and all he had done. She continued watching him, trying to not think about Kyle, and focused on his breathing.

* * *

Once again Sorry about taking so long.


End file.
